Pinoy Henyo
Dubbed as the "Pambansang Laro ng Bayan," Pinoy Henyo is one of the most popular game segments of Eat Bulaga!. The game has a similar concept as Twenty Questions, but instead of limiting the number of questions, the game is limited to two minutes. There are three pairs each day that play in the qualifying round. A word is placed on top of the guesser's head. The goal of the game is to guess the word in under two minutes. The guesser must ask questions that becomes more specific over time, while the other player must only reply with Oo (yes), Hindi (no), or Pwede (maybe/possibly). Other replies will incur a three-second penalty. The pair with the fastest time heads to the jackpot round. In the jackpot round, the winning pair will play again following the same concepts. Except this time, the pair is only given one category and must take turns to correctly guess any three of the ten provided words in under three minutes. If the pair is having difficulty guessing a particular word, they can opt to pass. If they correctly guess the words, they win the maximum cash prize. Editions Throughout its run, Pinoy Henyo has evolved into many different themes and editions to cater to particular groups of people, frequently modifying the segment's title to indicate the contestants of the edition. Its gameplay has also experienced some slight changes over time, depending on the capability and intellect of the contestants. 2006 File: PH06.JPG|Classic digital on-screen graphic 2009 File:PH09Orig.JPG|Original Pinoy Henyo titlecard May 2009–September 2009 November 2009–February 2010 April 2010–May 2011 File: PHPopCola09.JPG|Pop-Cola Edition September 2009–November 2009 2010 File: PopCola10.JPG|Pop-Cola Edition: Isa Pa! February 2010–March 2010 2011 [[Pinoy Henyo: Intercollegiate Edition (2011)|''Pinoy Henyo: Intercollegiate Edition'' ]](16 May 2011–18 June 2011) was the first edition of Pinoy Henyo to feature a single-elimination style tournament where only one pair is declared as the grand winner. Students from various universities and colleges across the Philippines faced each other in a series of elimination rounds to be narrowed down into six pairs in the grand finals. The grand finals of the competition follows the same format as the jackpot game of a typical daily round. Each pair is given ten different words of a specific category. One pair might get "Hayop," while the other pair might get "Pagkain." Each pair must take turns to correctly guess three words as quickly as possible in under three minutes. Dennis Racelis and Dhang Lucelo of Rizal Technological University were hailed as the grand winners of the competition. This 2011 edition was the first season of the "Intercollegiate Edition" series of Pinoy Henyo. [[Pamilyang Pinoy Henyo (2011)|''Pamilyang Pinoy Henyo'' ]](20 June 2011–12 November 2011) featured thousands of families and their relatives from various parts of the country who faced each other in a series of elimination rounds until only seven pairs are left to compete in the grand finals. The grand finals follows the same core concept as the Pinoy Henyo: Intercollegiate Edition. Pairs must guess only three words in the fastest time possible to win the game. The only difference is that all of the grand finalists will get the same ten words from a single category to make the game fairer. Siblings Jing Cubilla and Jian Cubilla of Barugo, Leyte won the competition. This 2011 edition was the first season of the Pamilyang Pinoy Henyo ''series. ''[[Pinoy Henyo High: Alumni Edition (2011–2012)|'Pinoy Henyo High: Alumni Edition']]' (14 November 2011–24 March 2012) featured various alumni from different high schools across the country who faced each other in a series of elimination rounds until only six pairs are left to compete in the grand finals. Its grand finals are the same as the previous editions of Pinoy Henyo with a slight modification. Every pair is given the same ten words from two categories. One player is assigned one category, while the other player is assigned a different category. Acoy San Francisco and Phina Corral of Panghulo National High School were the grand winners of the grand tournament. Cash prizes were given to the winning pair as well as their former high school. Pinoy Henyo High: Alumni Edition ''was the first edition to be simultaneously aired with another edition, ''Junior Pinoy Henyo. Pinoy Henyo High: Alumni Edition ''was aired Mondays to Fridays, while ''Junior Pinoy Henyo ''was aired Saturdays. 'Pinoy Henyo: Celebrity Edition (10 December 2011–31 December 2011) was a special holiday edition of Pinoy Henyo ''for celebrities who are part of the 2011 Metro Manila Film Festival. The special weekly edition was held on the second, the fourth, and the fifth Sundays of December. Celebrity pairs include Dingdong Dantes and Joyce E. Bernal for the horror film ''Segunda Mano, ''Eugene Domingo and Judy Ann Santos for the comedy film ''My House Husband: Ikaw Na!, ''and Maricel Soriano and Jun Lana for the drama film ''Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow. ''Cast members of the fantasy film ''Enteng ng Ina Mo ''who played the game include Amy Perez, Bing Loyzaga, Carlo Aquino, Alwyn Uytingco, Gwen Zamora, and Nikki Valdez. The three players for the year-ender special were ''Eat Bulaga! ''hosts Anjo Yllana, Wally Bayola, and Michael V and their children. ''The 2011 edition was just one of the countless special celebrity editions throughout the segment's existence. 2012 [[Junior Pinoy Henyo (2012)|''Junior Pinoy Henyo ]](7 January 2012–2 June 2012) featured pairs of elementary school students from numerous private and public elementary schools who faced each other in a series of elimination rounds until only four pairs are left to compete in the grand finals. Compared to previous Pinoy Henyo editions, a significant modification was made in this edition's grand finals. The game was not limited to only three words in order to win the game. The pairs could guess as much words as they can within three minutes. Whoever guesses the most words with the fastest time wins the game. Classmates Aubrey Jane Ambrosio and Alyanna Cosme of Paco Catholic School won the competition. This 2012 edition was the first season of the Junior Pinoy Henyo ''series. [[Pinoy Henyo: Intercollegiate Edition (2012)|Pinoy Henyo: Intercollegiate Edition'' ]](23 April 2012–23 June 2012) was the second season of the "Intercollegiate Edition" series of Pinoy Henyo. It featured pairs of students from various colleges and universities throughout the country who faced each other in a series of elimination rounds until only eight pairs are left to compete in the grand finals. In the grand finals, pairs are given ten words. Five words are assigned to one player, while the rest of the words are assigned to the other player. The pairs could guess as much words as they can within three minutes. The players who guesses the most words with the quickest time wins the game. Ninna Bonsol and Jeff Acala of the University of Sto. Tomas won the competition. Pinoy Henyo: Battle of the Champions (31 March 2012) was a one-day special edition of ''Pinoy Henyo that brought back the winning pairs of the previous editions of the 2011 Pinoy Henyo: Intercollegiate Edition, the 2011 Pamilyang Pinoy Henyo, and the 2011 Pinoy Henyo High: Alumni Edition. The three pairs faced against one another to find out who is the ultimate ''Pinoy Henyo ''winner. Pairs were given the same ten words from two categories. Unlike the grand finals of the previous editions, the game was not limited to only three words in order to win the game. The pairs could guess as much words as they can within three minutes. Whoever guesses the most words with the fastest time wins the game. Jing Cubilla and Jian Cubilla of ''Pamilyang Pinoy Henyo ''was declared as the ultimate champion of the competition. This was the first of the two "Battle of the Champions" special episodes of ''Pinoy Henyo, ''which were both aired in 2012. [[Pamilyang Pinoy Henyo (2012–2013)|''Pamilyang Pinoy Henyo ]](25 June 2012–19 January 2013) was the second season of the Pamilyang Pinoy Henyo series. It featured various family clans who faced each other in a series of elimination rounds until only four pairs are left to compete in the grand finals. Unlike the grand finals of the previous editions, Pamilyang Pinoy Henyo ''was the first edition to have a point system implemented in the game. Players could guess as much words as they can from the given ten words that came from any of the categories. However, each word is worth a certain point ranging from 1 to 3 points. The more difficult the word is, the higher point it is worth. The pair with the highest number of points wins the game. Siblings Trix Despabiladeras and Harvey Despabiladeras of Quezon City won the competition. 'Pinoy Henyo: Battle of the Champions '(7 July 2012) was the second "Battle of the Champions" special edition of ''Pinoy Henyo that brought back the winners of the previous editions of the 2012 Pinoy Henyo: Intercollegiate Edition ''and the 2012 ''Junior Pinoy Henyo. ''It also brought back the 2011 ''Pamilyang Pinoy Henyo winner and the very first Battle of the Champions ultimate champion Jing and Jian Cubilla. The three pairs faced against one another to see if the two winners of the recently concluded Pinoy Henyo ''editions can defeat the title of the Cubilla Family. Unlike the previous editions, the ten words given to the pairs can come from any categories. The pairs could guess as much words as they can within three minutes. Whichever pair guesses the most words with the fastest time wins the game. Once again, the undefeated pair of Jing Cubilla and Jian Cubilla was declared as the two-time ultimate champion of the competition. '''Other Specials and Minor Editions' File:PHSpecialEdition12.JPG|Special Edition 2013 File:PamilyangPHNation13.JPG|Pamilyang Pinoy Henyo Nationwide (until 2014) SuperPH13.JPG|Super Pinoy Henyo File:SuperPH Special13.JPG|Super Pinoy Henyo: Special Edition File:PHHigh13.JPG|Pinoy Henyo High File:JuniorPH13.JPG|Junior Pinoy Henyo (until 2014) PHInc13.JPG|Pinoy Henyo Inc. 2014 File:DabarkadsPH14.JPG|Dabarkads Pinoy Henyo File:PusongPH14.JPG|Pusong Pinoy Henyo PHHigh14.JPG|Pinoy Henyo High (until 2015) SpecialEdition14.JPG|Special Edition PHLolo14.JPG|Pinoy Henyo ang Lolo ko! PHLolako14.JPG|Pinoy Henyo ang Lola ko! 2015 File:PusongPH15.JPG|Pusong Pinoy Henyo BatangPH15.JPG|Batang Pinoy Henyo PHTatay15.JPG|Pinoy Henyo ang Tatay ko! 2016 File:PH16.JPG|Pinoy Henyo; used from 2016 to 2017 File:PHChristmas16.JPG|Pinoy Henyo Christmas Party 2017 File:PHCeleb17.JPG|Pinoy Henyo Celebrity Edition BatangPH17.JPG|Batang Pinoy Henyo Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:Game Segments Category:Pinoy Henyo